The Beast Within
by MissySnape
Summary: Die Dunkle Prophezeiung vereint das Schicksal von Snape und Hermine..(SSHG)
1. A First Kiss

_**The Beast within....**_

_**Characters gehören nicht mir sondern The Missus aka JK Rowling..**_

_**Seid gnädig ..ist meine erste fic!!!!**_

_**Love to ya!**_

Chapter One... 

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Warmes Sonnenlicht durchflutete ihre Wohnräume im Gryffindor Turm.Sie atmete tief ein.Sie war Schulsprecherin,zusammen mit Ron.Ansich eine gute Sache,doch es war schade dass sie nun alleine mit ihm den Schulsprecher Turm bewohnte...Ginny und Harry fehlten ihr sehr..Ron war durchaus sehr unterhaltend..doch sie schätzte die wenigen Stunden im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Harry und all ihren anderen Freunden sehr.

Langsam konnte sie sich dazu zwingen sich zum Badezimmer zu bewegen.Sie hatte die letzte Nacht sehr viel gelernt und das rächte sich nun mittels unverholender Müdigkeit.Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel.Sie musste Gott wirklich danken.Was er aus ihr gemacht hatte war durchaus hübsch anzusehen.Ihre Locken waren nicht mehr unregelmässig sondern kraftvoll und elastisch...wie große Korkenzieher.Ihre Haut schimmerte heller als der Mond,und sie konnte ihre Bernstein farbenen Augen im Spiegel glühen sehen.Sie hatte Mme Pomfrey letztendlich doch gebeten ihre Vorderzähne endgültig schrumpfen zu lassen,und ihr Lächeln eignete sich nun durchaus für Zahnpasta Werbung.Sie würde sich selbst als nicht unbedingt hässlich bezeichnen...eine neutrale Person jedoch als beinahe vollkommene Schönheit.

As sie das Badezimmer verlies ,saß Ron bereits in einem der Clinchsessel in ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer.

Er starrte sie ernst an..

"Du siehst gut aus.",sagte er in etwas gelangweilten Ton dahin,sein Blick jedoch starr auf Hermine gerichtet.

"Ron?Es ist früh,und ich komme gerade aus dem Badezimmer.Da sieht man nicht gut aus.Wieso sagst du das überhaupt...als hätten wir uns ewig nicht gesehen.",ein sanftes lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

"Wann gibst du mir endlich eine Antwort auf meine Frage?"

Hermine verstand nun worauf er anspielte."Ach Ron," sie setzte sich in einen der Sessel gegenüber."Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt?"

"Nein Hermine,wir haben gar nichts geklärt.Das einzige was du tust ,ist mir in dieser Hinsicht aus dem Weg zugehen.Du lässt mich einfach in diesem ganzen Gefühlschaos hier zurück."

"Aber Ron.." Sie sah ihn flehend an,doch er blickte stur auf den Boden,die Wangen leicht gerötet.

"ich habe dir doch bereits erklärt.Ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern.Aber ich bin einfach momentan nicht dazu bereit.Dieses Schuljahr ist sehr wichtig für mich.Der Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite dauert unentwegt an.Ich liebe dich Ron-wie einen Freund! Nicht weniger!....aber auch nicht mehr...."

"Verstehe...Es ist wegen Harry oder....du liebst ihn mehr als mich?"

"Ron sei bitte nicht albern..."Sie wurde nun sehr ärgerlich.." Du weisst genauso gut wie ich dass das vollkommener Blödsinn ist..Nur weil du nun mitten in der Pubertät steckst und dir eine Leidensgefährtin wünschst heisst dass nicht ,dass du das dir am nächsten stehende weibliche Wesen dazu zwingen kannst dich zu lieben und Händchen haltend mit dir durch die Schulkorridore zu stromern....Harry und ich..das ist doch völlig absurd..."

Ron war nun aufgesprungen....

"Weisst du was Hermine..ständig lebst du in deiner Bücherwelt...denkst du wärst erwachsener und reifer.Du verschiebst deine Gefühle immer auf morgen...doch glaub mir Hermine in deinem Fall wird aus Morgen niemals Heute!" Ärgerlich sprang er auf und verlies das Zimmer deutlich vernehmbar,durch das Krachen der Tür.

"Albernes doofes Kind!",dachte sie...dennoch...sie war leicht beunruhigt.....hatte Ron etwa recht.....lebte sie zu sehr in der Welt der Bücher...schottete sie etwa Gefühle von sich ab???Oder war sie einfach noch niemals richtig verliebt gewesen...?Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht...war sie unfähig zu lieben?...Würde sie es niemals können?

"Miss Granger!"

Hermine öffnete die Augen doch sie konnte nichts sehen...nur schwarz.

"Miss Granger?"

Doch das war nicht einfach nur schwarz...das waren Augen..schwarze Augen...wie ein tiefer Brunnen...man würde unendliche Gezeiten benötigen um auf ihren Grund zu gelangen.Das waren die schönsten Augen die sie je sah...

"Miss Granger!"

und es waren Snapes!...Hermine schreckte jäh hoch...völlig verdattert sah sie in das leicht Wut verzehrte Gesicht des Zaubertränke Meisters...

"Pro -...Professor..."

"Sind sie tatsächlich doch noch wach geworden,Granger...Ich hegte schon die Hoffnung man hätte sie vergiftet,um uns allen ihrer Besserwisserei zu entledigen..."

Hermine blickte um sich,sie war wohl eingeschlafen.....doch was machte Snape in ihrem Zimmer..?

"Nun,Ich muss sie leider enttäuschen Professor.Doch sollte ich mich fragen ob sie gerade drauf und dran waren es selbst zu versuchen.Oder was wollten sie sonst in meinem Zimmer?" Gott!Woher nahm sie sich auf einmal diese Selbstsicherheit.Wo Snape doch wandelndes Dynamit war....womöglich würde sie das nun jeden Abend der nächsten Woche kosten...

Zu ihrer Überraschung lies er ein kleines Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen.

"Nein,der Zug ist abgefahren...ich habe sie die letzten 6 Jahre ertragen,dieses eine muss auch noch gehen.Wie schade dass ich diese Eingebung nicht früher hatte.." er schürzte die Lippen...

"Was wollen sie hier?", Hermines Stimme ward kalt und direkt,anlässlich seiner Boshaftigkeit.-Nein! Schon wieder hatte sie sich im Ton vergriffen.Doch abermals schien er sich zu beherschen..im Gegenteil..er blickte leicht interessiert und amüsiert drein.

"Der Schulleiter verlangt nach Ihnen.-umgehend."

"Ach und da kommen Sie neuerdings höchstpersönlich,um kleine Eilnachrichten von Professor Dumbledore zu übertragen...?Wie überraschend!.".-Hermine reiss dich zusammen!

"Notgedrungen.Ihr Kollege Waeselby..oder wie das Frettchen auch immer heissen mag ist wohl mit Potter losgezogen die Schulregeln zu verletzen..."

"Ach aber.."

"Sie haben genug geredet.Sie sprechen generell zu viel.Folgen Sie mir nun !" unterbrach er sie

kühl.

Eingeschüchtert erhob Hermine sich von ihrem Sessel.

"Ach und Granger....um Gottes Willen! Ziehen sie sich etwas anderes an!"

Augenblicklich viel Hermine auf dass sie nur den Bademantel trug den sie im Badezimmer angehabt hatte.Wegen dem kleinen Intermezzo mit Ron hatte sie wohl vergessen,sich etwas anderes anzuziehen..und oh mein gott...er war nicht mal richtig zu...Schamesröte verbreitete sich auf ihren Wangen wie Feuer.Sie betete inständig Snape habe nichts mitbekommen und versuchte so unauffällig und sanft wie möglich in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gleiten um nicht noch mehr von ihrem Körper preiszugeben.

Dort angekommen blickte sie an sich hinunter...Oh Gott...es war ganz und gar unmöglich dass Snape auch nur irgendetwas von ihrem Körper nicht gesehen hatte..

In betont nüchterner und hochgeschlossener Kleidung folgte sie ihm zu Dumbledores Büro..Zum Ersten mal in ihrem Leben war sie ihm für seine kalte emotionslose Art dankbar die nicht im Geringsten erkennen lies dass er auch nur irgendetwas von ihr gesehen hatte.

Sie wanderten die unzähligen Gänge entlang und kamen an einer Treppe die gerade die Richtung wechselte zum stehen.Snape hielt es wohl für sinnvoller einen Augenblick hier zu verweilen bis sie wiederkam anstatt nach einem anderen Weg zu suchen.Hermine ergriff das Wort,den ganzen tag war sie bereits ausserordentlich kühn in seiner Gegenwart gewesen...sie wollte mehr.

"Professor Snape?"

"hm?"

"Darf ich sie etwas fragen,Sir?"

"Haben sie soeben getan, Granger."

"oh .verstehe.."

"Was wünschen sie denn so dringend zu fragen?"

Hermine schluckte..

"Weshalb verachten Sie mich so sehr?"

Überrascht wandte er sich ihr zu.

"Darf ich fragen wie sie darauf kommen.?"

"Ich weiss auch nicht...ist mir grad wieder eingefallen .."

"Nein...ich meine wie sie überhaupt darauf kommen dass ich sie hasse...also hassen würde.?"

Verduzt blickte Hermine den Professor an...dann warf Sie lautlachend den Kopf in den Nacken..

Bemüht wieder Atem zu finden sah sie ihn ungläubig an..

"Nun aber das liegt doch auf der Hand,Sie ziehen mir bei jeder Gelegenheit Hauspunkte ab,Sie wünschen sich verzweifelt den Moment indem mich jemand vergiftet herbei,Sie sind unfreundlich und ungerecht zu mir.Meine besten Freunde sind Harry Potter und Ron Weasley.Zwei der Menschen die ich am wenigsten leiden kann sind Draco und sein Vater Lucius Malfoy.Zudem bin ich...wie nennt man es in Slytherin immer so schön...ein Schlammblut.!"

"Das einzige was ich dazu zu sagen habe ist, dass ich generell keinen Wert darauf lege ob jemand Muggel geboren ist oder nicht."

Erstaunt hob Hermine die Augenbrauen.

"Ganz recht,Miss Granger, wenn ich jemanden hasse dann hasse ich ihn,egal welches Blut in ihm fliest."

Anlässlich seiner boshaften Bemerkung schürzte er die Lippen zu einem gemeinen Grinsen.

Wütend und beschämt blickte Hermine weg.Wie schaffte er es nur jedesmal einen bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.Wieviel Boshaftigkeit konnte in einem Menschen stecken?

Die verloren gegangene Treppe erschien wieder und sie setzten ihren weg bis zu Dumbledores Bürotür fort ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen.Nach einem Klopfen traten sie ein.

Snape war gerade dabei kehrt zu machen als Albus Dumbledore ihm Einhalt gebot.

"Severus,ich habe noch etwas dringendes mit ihnen zu besprechen.Wenn sie einen Augenblick hier warten könnten.Die Sache mit Miss Granger dauert nicht allzu lange."

Entnervt blickte Snape zu Hermine.

"Natürlich Albus.ich werde dann draussen...."

"Setzen sie sich doch neben miss Granger,Severus.es geht wirklich sehr schnell"

Angewidert nahm er Platz.

"Nun Miss Granger,wie ich sehen konnte haben sie die Liste der Fächer in denen sie ihre Prüfungen ablegen möchten bereits zusammen gestellt und Professor mc Gonagall gegeben.?!"

"Das ist richtig Professor.Ich hatte mir schon vor längerem Gedanken darüber gemacht.Die Entscheidung fiel mir nun nicht mehr sonderlich schwer."

"Jaja,allen anderen immer einen Schritt voraus,Miss Granger." zischte Snape .Dumbledore hatte es wohl nicht gehört denn er fuhr unbeirrt fort.

"Wir haben dieses jahr estmals die Zwischenprüfungen vorverlegt,denn sollte es doch noch gewisse Defizite geben,bleibt den Schülern mehr Zeit diese bis zu den endgültigen Prüfungen im Sommer auszubügeln.Was bei ihnen zumal vermutlich eh nicht der Fall sein wird."Er lächelte sie warmherzig an.

"Natürlich nicht..." sagte Snape genervt und mehr zu sich selbst..Dumbledore warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

"Die Prüfungen die sich nur auf die Hauptfächer beziehen beginnen am Montag ,mit Verwandlung,gefolgt von Zauberkunde.Dienstag werden sie in Geschichte der zauberei und Kräuterkunde abgefragt und Mittwoch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und zu guter letzt in Zaubertränke getestet." fuhr er fort.

Hermine warf Snape einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

"Ist das für sie so in Ordnung Miss Granger?"

"Natürlich Professor.."

"Sehr schön,dann können sie jetzt gehen,wenn sie möchten dann nehmen sie ein paar Kekse mit." Er hielt ihr eine verlockende Schachtel hin.

"Nein danke Professor Dumbledore...ich geh dann besser ,mal."

Sie hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und atmete lang aus.

Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle...si wollte mit Harry und ron sprechen.Oh nein Ron!

Sie erinnerte sich an den Morgen.Na toll....Ron würde sichr nicht allzu erpicht auf ihre Anwesenheit sein...Es war einfach ein schrecklicher Tag bisher.Ron war wütend weil sie nciht das für ihn empfand was er sich erhoffte ,sie musste für die Prüfungen in der nächsten Woche lernen.Und Snape hasste sie wirklich.

Moment mal.Wieso sollte sie das stören,und zudem war es nicht wirklich eine Neuigkeit.Oder störte sie etwa diese Endgültigkeit daran?Unsinn,sagte sie sich.Es störte sie gar nichts....schliesslich hasste sie Snape doch auch.Wirklich? -Natürlich!-schalt sie sich...schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden und betrat die große halle.

Sie nahm neben Harry platz .Ron hatte sich aufeinmal auffallend in den Tagespropheten vertieft.Hermine seufzte schwer.

"Nun ja...du hast es ihm auch nicht gerade sanft beigebracht.oder?" warf Harry ein.

"Ach, er hat dir also schon wieder alles erzählt.Ihr seid ja wirklich wie Mädchen.! Harry er kann mich wirklich nicht zwingen Dinge zu empfinden,die ich aber nicht tue!"

"Hör mal Hermine,Ron ist sauer.Hauptsächlich ist er gekränkt.Vor allem in seinem Ego.Insgeheim weiss er natürlich dass er dich zu nichts zwingen kann.Ich denke das will er auch gar nicht.Gib ihm einfach ein wenig Zeit ,okay"

Hermine nickte als Zeichen dass sie verstanden hatte.

Die Zwischenprüfungen liefen bisher ganz gut.Professor Binns hatte selbstverständlich den Koboldaufstand u 1870 abgefragt ...was auch sonst...und auch in allen weiteren Fächern wurde Hermine nicht überrascht.Nun war es Zeit für Zaubertränke .Wenn sie das hinter sich hatte konnte sie endlich mal mit Ron über diese ganze Sache diskutieren .Sie mochte diese Anspannung zwischen ihnen gar nicht.

Langsam ,im Geiste den kompletten Stoff wiederholend machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.Zu Snape.

Sie klopfte gegen die massive Holztür, und sie vernahm ein schnarrendes "Herein."

Hermine trat ein, Snape saß an seinem Schreibpult ohne auch nur den Kopf zu heben um ihr kenntlich zu machen dass er sie registriert hatte.

"Sir ich bin wegen der Prüfungen.."

"Setzen sie sich Granger,Ich weiss selbst weshalb sie hier sind." unterbrach er sie eisig.

Leicht errötet nahm Hermine am Pult vor seinem Platz.

"Nun denn Miss Granger.Ich habe mir für sie etwas ganz besonders spannendes augedacht.Bei naiven pubertierenden Mädchen wie sie es sind ist diese Prüfung immer wieder ein gewisses Amüsement."

Na toll....wenn Snape das ganze als amüsant beurteilte musste es schrecklich sein.Zumindst für sie.

"ich bin bereit Sir."

"Nun,dann erzählen sie mir doch mal etwas über das Desiratum,Miss Granger."..das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.Hermine hoffte inständig er würde es bei der Theorie belassen.

"Das Desiratum ist ein Serum,das demjenigen der es einnimmt ,den innersten und fest verankertsten Wunsch der Ziel Person zeigt,und beinahe wie in einem Film abspielt.Dieser Trank ist nicht dazu da um Geschehenes zu ändern ,es ist ihm auch gar nicht möglich,noch zukünftiges bereits geschehen zu lassen." zählte Hermine,recht naheliegend an der original definition auf.

"Chrm.Ja so ungefähr.Nun Miss.Hier ist der Zutatenschrank.Ich möchte das sie einen Becher dieses Serums herstellen."

Oh nein!Hermines letzte Hoffnung war dass er nur oberflächlich prüfen würde ob ihr da Serum gelungen war und nicht in ihre tiefsten Träume eindringen würde

Sie war beinahe fertig,und schnitt sich nur noch eine kleine Locke ab und warf sie in den Kessel um das Rezept zu vervollständigen.Der Trank brodelte bedrohlich zischend auf

"Dann wollen wir mal sehen Miss Granger."

Er kam mit zwei ! Bechern zu ihr.

"Sir sie wollen das doch jetzt nicht testen ,oder?"

"Natürlich Granger.Wie soll ich sonst sicher gehen dass sie nicht rumgepfuscht haben"

"Aber es ist mein innigster Wunsch,den sie sich da einfach ansehen."

"Ich sagte ihnen doch,das ist ja gerade das amüsante daran."

"Sir!" Hermine sah ihn flehend an,hastig überlegte sie was ihr innigster Wunsch war.Hm beliebt sein,Erfolgreich,respektiert werden!Großer Gott,Snape würde sich in seiner Ansicht über sie bestätigt fühlen und noch mehr hassen.Er würde sie jeden Augenblick als Aufmerksamkeitserhaschende ,Spießige Streberin zu Gesicht bekommen.Du liebe Zeit.

"Glauben sie mir Granger.ich werde mich danach dieser Erinnerung sofort entledigen.ich kann meinen kostbaren Speicherplatz nicht an Haustiere und unerfüllte Zukunftsträume dubioser Schüler verschwenden."

Er füllte die zwei Gläser mit dem Desiratum.

"Miss Granger...", gemein lächelnd reichte er ihr das zweite Glas..

"..dann lassen sie uns beide doch einen Blick auf ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch werfen...sozusagen ihn für eine Sekunde wahr werden lassen!"

Sie sah ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an...nahm den Becher und setzte ihn an ihren lippen an.

"Bei drei Granger...Eins....Zwei...Drei..."

Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck des Serums.

Hermine fühlte sich als riss ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füssen weg.Sie drehte sich in unendliche Geschwindigkeit ,und kam mit aprubt zum stehen.Es hatte sich nichts verändert.Sie war im glechen Raum,sie trug die selben Sachen...und Snape stand vor ihr.Er sah sie sanft an...seine Sugen strahlten diese Vertrautheit aus..und sie drohte erneut in ihnen zu ertrinken.Er bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu,und blieb keine Handbreit vor ihr stehen.Er streichte ihr Wange mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern entlang.Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren.Sie konnte weder denken noch sonst etwas..ausser fühlen...

Er umfasste zart ihren hals und küsste sie so unendlich sanft dass sie erzitterte.Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss...Ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit seinen als,wären sie nie getrennt gewesen.

Wieso tat sie das?Wieso küsste sie Snape?Egal...es fühlte sich einfach so richtig an.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihm um ihn zu betrachten..doch im selben Augenblick riss es ihr erneut den Boden fort...ihr wurde schlecht....dann schreckte sie jäh auf.Snape stand noch immer ganz nah bei ihr,doch sein Gesicht spiegelte keine Sanftheit mehr..sondern blankes Entsetzen.Es traf sie wie ein Blitz.Sie hatten beide Hermines innigsten Wunsch erlebt.Sie konnte nicht fassen dass dies ihr Wunsch gewesen sein sollte...das konnte nicht wahr sein...wie peinlich.. Schamesröte flammte in ihrem Gesicht.

"Professor..."

"Gehen sie Miss Granger..."

"Aber ich.."

"Hören sie nicht? Sie sollen gehen...sofort!"

Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und verschwand stürmisch durch die nächste Tür.Hermine blieb fröstelnd im Kerker zurück...

Im Turmzimmer angekommen eilte sie ins Schlafzimmer und warf sich auf ihr Bett .Sie konnte sich nicht rühren.....ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im takt ihrer Atemzüge.

Das war grade eben nicht geschehen...das durfte nicht wahr sein.Vor allem,was sie am meisten beschäftigte war ihr Wunsch.

Das konnte nicht ihr sehnlichter Wunsch gewesen sein.Unmöglich.

Verdammt es _war_ ihr Wunsch....das wusste sie jetzt auch......doch Snape hatte ihn ihr geraubt und ins lächerliche gezogen.Wut stieg in ihr auf.Wie konnte er nur-----Wieso war das überhaupt ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen....wollte sie einfach von ihm respektiert werden,...wollte sie den ganzen Hass den er ihr gegenüberzeigte verschwinden lassen...und ein Kuss verkörperte dies alles....war es Neugierde...war es Trotz..war es Liebe?

"Nein"...hauchte Hermine flehend....

Severus Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch,entkorkte eine Flasche Rotwein...nahm das Glas in die Hand und lehnte sich zurück.

Das konnte ihm unmöglich gerade eben passiert sein.Das konnte nicht ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen sein....sie musste etwas an ihrem Desiratum versaut haben.....die gegenteilige Wirkung in etwa.....vermutlich war dies das letzte auf der Erde was sie sich wünschte....Nun...er würde dies als ihren Fehler deklarieren ..so zog er wenigstens ihre beiden Köpfe aus der Schlinge und er konnte ihr endlich mal Null Punkte in einem Test geben...Welch Genugtuung...

"Ach Severus Altes Haus...."..meldete sich ein alter Zauberer auf einem der Portraits zu Wort."..geben sies zu...sie haben es doch verdammt noch mal genossen hm?!"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch..

"Natürlich nicht Polonius,und das wissen Sie!"

Doch hatte er es wirklich nicht?

"Nein!" brachte er sein Gewissen selbst zum schweigen.

Hermine bewegte sich nicht als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Starr blickte sie zur Decke. Sie fühlte sich schlecht,schäbig und vollkommen bloßgestellt .Dann fiel ihr der Grund für dieses Befinden wie ein Schleier von den Augen.Severus Snape.

Sie zog sch die Bettdecke über den Kopf....

Oh nein!

Wie sollte sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können. Am besten gar nicht.Mit einem Arm kramte sie in der Schultasche neben sich ,und zig einen kleinen schwarzen Kalender heraus.

Auf der zweiten Seite war ihr Stundenplan aufgelistet....Sie überflog den heutigen tag...

3. Stunde Zaubertränke...Nein!Nein!

Komm schon Hermine...was soll er tun?Es vor der ganzen Klasse ..ja vor der ganzen Schule platt treten?!Ja genau!Das würde er tun..und zwar mit Genuss....

Ihm musste ja schliesslich nichts unangenehm sein...ausser vielleicht dass er ihr Objekt der Begierde war!

"Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind...du bist schliesslich erwachsen...

stell dich gefälligst der Gefahr...du hast schon schlimmeres durchgestanden!" sagte sie laut und deutlich zu sich selbst.

Das Frühstück verlief eigentlich recht glimpflich...obgleich Hermine es gekonnt vermied einen Blick auf den Lehrertisch zu werfen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Snape..der sie starr beobachtete.

"Severus...?!"

Snape schreckte auf.....

"Albus..."

"Du scheinst verwirrt zu sein.Du hast Sorgen nicht wahr?!",der prüfende Blick des Zauberers huschte über Snapes Gesicht.

"Nein...Es ist...Ich fürchte ich habe einfach mal wieder die Zeit vergessen..die langen Nächte tun mir nicht gut."

Er umging einen weiteren Blick des Direktors...packte seine Sachen und eilte davon...nicht ohne Neville vorher noch 10 Punkte abzuziehen weil er sich das ganze Porridge über den Umhang geschüttet hatte.

"Der ist aber heute mies drauf" , lies Dean Thomas verlauten, während Neville zustimmend nickte. Hermine wurde schlagartig übel.

Okay das wars für dieses Kapitel.....Reviewt fleissig....denn es ist ja meine erste fic und ich will mich ja verbessern!!!

KISS


	2. Ein klärendes Gespräch

**Chapter 2..**

**Vielen dank an _Ines_....-Ich bemühe mich wirklich...und freut mich dass es dir gefällt...**

**An _Hermy XX_ ne ich schreib erst...habs noch nicht fertig...das nächste Chap geht bestimmt auch schneller..-hoff ich...danke ihr 2...**

**Hat leider keiner Beta gelesen also...ich hafte nicht für Fehler ;)**

Hermine war drauf und dran die große Halle zu verlassen,als sie an der Tür von Professor Dumbledore aufgehalten wurde.

"Miss Granger...hätten sie eine Sekunde Zeit?"

Hermine ahnte nichts Gutes,doch was sollte sie tun.

"Oh,ja natürlich Professor."

"Würden Sie mir kurz in mein Büro folgen?"

Sollte dies überhaupt möglich gewesen sein,so fühlte sich Hermine noch um einiges unsicherer als einige Sekunden zuvor.Sie antwortete nicht, sondern folgte dem Zauberer ohne jedes weitere Wort.In seinem Büro angekommen nahm Hermine auf einem Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch platz ,hinter welchen er sich setzte.

"Wie ich höre sind ihre Prüfungen weitgehend sehr gut verlaufen."

"Nun,Ich habe mich bemüht."

"Zweifelsohne Miss Granger.Jedoch scheint ihr Ergebnis in Zaubertränke nicht ihrem Potential zu entsprechen."

Betroffen blickte Hermine zu Boden.

"Auch dort habe ich mich bemüht Sir."

"daran hätte ich niemals gezweifelt.Woran lag es dann?"

Er starrte sie durch seine Halbmondgläser seiner Brille an.Ein Blick der vermuten lies dass er die Antwort längst kannte.

Hermine schluckte.Lügen war zwecklos.

"Meine Aufgabe war es das Desiratum Serum anzubrauen.Er....wir testeten es.", sie hielt inne.

"Und weiter"

"Es hat,wie ich vermute einwandfrei funktioniert."

"Aber..?"

"Aber das was sich dann abspielte.."

"Ihr Wunsch?..."

"Ja...er...er schien ihn..uns!..etwas aus der Bahn zu werfen.Professor Snape beendete die Prüfung vorzeitig."

Innbrünstig hoffte Hermine er würde nicht genauer nach ihrem Wunsch nachhaken!"

Professor Dumbledore antwortete nicht.Er sah sie einige Sekunden an, und wieder durchleuchtete er spürbar Hermines Geist,so schien es.Er schien schwer beunruhigt.

"Professor das war doch nur..ich weiss auch nicht..also eigentlich..",Hermine war den Tränen nahe.Die Tatsache dass er beunruhigt war machte sie wahnsinnig.

"Hermine!Es ist alles in Ordnung!" unterbrach er sie,doch ohne das gütige Lächeln dass sie so gut von ihm kannte.

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl.

"Sie werden mit den Prüfungen heute Abend fortfahren.Gehen Sie nun!!"

Ohne sich umzusehen verlies Hermine das Schulleiter Büro.

Er wusste es!Wenn er es nicht,wie sie vermutete,schon vorher gewusst hatte,so spätestens jetzt!

Wie peinlich.Jetzt würde sie Snape noch ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können.Und warum nur war er so besorgt?Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen dass sie auch nur in irgendeiner Weise wirklich an einem ihrer Lehrer interessiert wäre.Er kannte sie nun lange genug um zu wissen wie professionell sie war.Und selbst wenn,das Jahr war bald zu Ende und sie würde die Schule verlassen.Oder war es wegen Snape?Obgleich er sich ja nichts zu schulden hatte kommen lassen.Oder doch?-Nein!Es sei denn......es sei denn es gäbe etwas das sie nicht über ihn wusste.

Hermine schlenderte den gang entlang....auf halben weg drehte sie um in Richtung großes Tor.Sie hatte jetzt

keine Lust auf Rons Geschwafel oder auf Ginny, die ihr neues über Neville erzählte....Warum waren sie alle so verdammt pubertär???

Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Sie schländerte über das Schulgelände,konnte Hagrid beobachten wie er versuchte hässlich dreinblickende Kreaturen zu besänftigen,und nahm unter der Weide am See am Platz.Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

"Hermine?.."

Hermine schreckte hoch.,und blickte direkt in die Augen von Harry.Er trug seine Quidditch Garnitur.Er kam wohl gerade vom Training...

"Oh...ähm Harry..".sie wirkte immer noch etwas verschlafen.

"Gehts dir gut?Ich meine was machst du denn hier ganz alleine?!!"

"Schon okay...mir gehts...toll!Ja ehrlich echt fantastisch.",lies sie in einem übertriebenen Ton verlauten und quälte sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Hermine?Ich weiss wenn du lügst!", er nahm neben ihr im Gras platz."was ist los?Und trau dich nicht zu behaupten es sei rein gar nichts!"

Hermine holte tief Luft und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte,von Snapes Büro bishin zu Dumbledores Gespräch.Sie hielt inne.

"Du hast Snape geküsst?"platzte es ungläubig aus Harry hervor.

"Hab ich dir doch grad gesagt!" zischte Hermine und sah sich um ob es jemand gehört hatte.

"Und du....du,du hast es freiwillig getan..nein! vielmehr noch es war dein INNIGSTER WUNSCH?!" er schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

Hermine blickte betroffen zu Boden.

"Ich meine Hermine.Snape ist mal abgesehen von Voldemort unser größter Feind._Mein _größter Feind._Vaters!_ größter Feind-und Hermine --! _Sirius_ größter Feind!"

Hermine schwieg.Sie hätte sich bereits Ohrfeigen können,dafür das sie ihm alles erzählt hatte.

"Und ganz ehrlich- du verschmäst Ron?Du kränkst ihn - demütigst ihn für dieses As?!"

"Harry ich weiss nicht wieso ich mir das gewünscht habe.Ich fühle mich in keiner Weise zu Professor Snape hingezogen!Aber ich weiss!- dass ich dir garantiert nichts mehr anvertrauen werde.Wer hätte geahnt dass selbst du so engstirnig reagieren würdest.Sag mir habt ihr euch alle gegen mich verschworen oder wie ist das?!Du, Dumbledore-und glaub mir Severus war ebenfalls alles andere als entzückt!!!!" Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.Hatte sie gerade Severus gesagt?

"Severus?!" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch,mit leichtem Anflug von Ekel.

"Harry ich...ich weiss auch nicht...das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht..wirklich da.."

"Ja klar Hermine....Ich versteh schon.", wütend sprang Harry auf und rannte richtung Schloß,eine entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich dreinblickende Hermine zurücklassend.

Toll,verschwindet doch einfach alle....ich kann eure dämlich Anschuldgen nicht mehr ertragen!

Was hatte sie denn nur falsch gemacht?Wieso hatte sich dieser alles auslösende Wunsch nur in ihr Gehirn gestohlen?

Heute Abend würde sie in Snapes Kerker zurückkehren müssen.Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.Sie betete zu Gott er würde sie nicht darauf ansprechen.

Viertel vor acht- hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum.Wenn sie sich nicht verspäten wollte musste sie nun losgehen.

Es wurde ihr leicht übel als sie die Korridore entlang ging.Hermine-reiss dich zusammen!

Kaum hatte sie sich versehen stand sie schon vor der erdrückenden Kerkertür.

Sie verharrte einen Augenblick lang.Er würde sie zermalmen,sie spüren lassen in welche Verlegenheit sie ihn gebracht hatte.Es half nichts,und selbst wenn man sie letztendlich doch ermordet-vergiftet im Kerker auffinden würde,würde man ja wenigstens wissen wer der Mörder war.

Hermine jetzt beruhige dich- er wird dich nicht gleich wegen eines Kusses umbringen.Obwohl-schliesslich war es ja Snape?!

Egal.Da musst du durch.Sie klopfte laut gegen die Tür.

"Ja bitte..." kam es von innen-auf in den Kampf!

Hermine trat ein.Es war beinahe das gleiche Bild wie beim letzten Mal.Snape hinter seinem Pult-ohne aufzusehen wandte er sich an sie.

"Auf dem Pult vor ihnen legen ihre Aufträge für heute Nacht, Granger-beginnen sie unverzüglich-ich hab keine Zeit für solcherlei Unfug."

So wie er jede einzelne Silbe betonte war er rasend vor Wut-scheinbar konnte er sich gerade noch im Zaum halten sich nicht mit einem der Unverzeilichen Flüche zu belegen.

"Natürlich Sir.Oh ähm Sir..?"

Er blickte sie entnervt an-Immerhin sah er sie an!

"Was gibt es denn noch Granger?"

"Oh ..ähm die Zutaten Sir wie finde ich die ..."

"..Alles was sie für diese Tränke brauchen werden steht bereits auf ihrem Pult.Schweigen sie jetzt und machen sie sich an die Arbeit.Ich hab auch noch Dinge zu erledigen die nicht ganz so hoffnungslos sind wie es bei ihnen der Fall ist!" unterbrach er sie kalt.

Niedergeschlagen lies Hermine den Kopf hängen.Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen.Die letzten Worte hatten sie hart getoffen.Dass er ihren Fall als hoffnungslos betrachtete schnürte ihre Kehle eng zusammen.

Snape sah auf und wollte Hermine gerade zurechtweisen endlich Platz zu nehmen aber sie wendete sich bereits ab-doch wenn er sich nicht täuschte sah er eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel glitzern.Sie setzte sich an ihr Pult und begann mit der Arbeit.

Es schien kein Zweifel daran dass Albus Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel hatte den die Liste der Prüfungstränke war mehr als fair.Vielleicht auch deshalb die schlechte Laune seitens Snape.

Severus korrigierte monoton die Arbeiten seiner Schulklassen .Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen als er das erste mal aufblickte und zu Hermine sah.

Sie sah sehr konzentriert aus, und ihre Finger beherrschten eine Präzision die seiner gleichkam.Selbstverständlich war sie kein hoffnungsloser Fall-im Gegenteil er wäre froh einen annähernd talentierten Schüler in den Reihen der Slytherin zu finden-jedoch hatte es ihm einfach gut getan ihr diese Gemeinheit an den Kopf zu werfen.

Doch hatte sie tatsächlich geweint.Hatte er ihr so wehgetan?

Unsinn,sie war einfach ein pedantisches kleines ör das keinerlei Kritik vertrug,nichts weiter.Eine innerliche Stimme meldete sich jedoch dass dies ganz und gar nicht der Fall war.Severus schaltete sie einfach ab.

Es war schon amüsant.Er betrachtete Hermine genau.Sie war zweifelsohne schön, oder zumindest sehr attraktiv.Wie ihr die Locken ins Gesicht fielen und ihre Augen leuchteten.Unbestreitbar ein sehr begehrenstwertes Objekt.Und gerade sie hegte den innerlichsten Wunsch ihn,Severus zu..nun ja ähm _küssen._Bei diesem Gedanken wurde er leicht rot.Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben wurde Severus Snape wegen einem Gedanken rot.

Ob sie es wohl ihren Freunden erzählt hatte?Diesem Potter Jungen?Mit Sicherheit-die konnten doch nichts voreinander geheimhalten.Doch hätte Potter nicht wütend reagiert wenn er von ihrem ominösen Wunsch erfuhr?Hatte sie womöglich geschwiegen um die Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden?Oder weil es ihr einfach _peinlich_ war?

"Wie weit sind sie Miss Granger?", versuchter er ein Gespräch zu beginnen?-Nein, er fragte dies rein interessehalber.

"Ich bin so gut wie fertig Sir...Eine Sekunde...Tut mir sehr leid wenn ich sie aufhalte.Ich habs gleich."

Er nickte.

Was sollte das?Er hatte eigentlich eine rein rethorische Frage gestellt.Sie war weit unter dem Zeitlimit.Sie konnte unmöglich schon fertig sein.Unvergleichliche Besserwisserin.

Was zum Teufel sollte das?Hermine rührte den Trank um.Sie wusste ganz genau dass sie noch genügend Zeit haben musste.Weshalb drängte er sie jetzt schon?Wollte er unter allen Umständen dass sie ein schlechtes Ergebnis erziehlte?Bastard!

Der Trank musste noch ein paar Minuten ziehen.Sie räumte die Reste der verbrauchten Zutaten zusammen.

Sie blickte zu Snapes Pult.Er war wieder tief in seinen Büchern und Korrekturen versunken.Beim umblättern fiel ihm eine Haar- Strähne in die Stirn.Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte ihm die Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen.

Hermine!- Was um Gottes Willen denkst du da! Das ist Snape,hörst du- Snape!

Doch wie seine feingliedrigen Finger jede Seite des Buches berührten, als seien sie das kostbarste der Welt war zweifellos reizvoll.

"Was starren Sie denn so Granger?" raunte Snape ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

Hermine fühlte sich restlos ertappt.

"Ich bin fertig Sir..ich äh..ich ..ich wollte sie nicht stören,sie sahen so vertieft aus."

"So So.." Er blickte nun auf-er hatte eine Augenbrau gezückt.(Anm.d.A-Bei Snape ist das auch eine Waffe gg)

"...Wie auch immer.Dann zeigen sie mal ihr Gepantsche..."

Langsam bewegte er sich um das Pult mit ihrem Kessel...analysierte Farbe und Geruch....Nach einem kurzen Zauberspruch und einer Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab ,der eine funkelnde Fontäne aus ihrem Kessel folgte,kam er zu einem Fazit.

"Etwas besser als das letzte mal.."

Welch Überraschung,dachte Hermine.

"...allerdings immernoch unzureichend.Ich befürchte ich kann ihnen auf diese Arbeit kein A mehr geben.

Hermine vertsand nicht.Sie wusste ihr Trank war perfekt.Perfekter als Perfekt.Selbst Snape hätte ihn sicher nicht besser machen können.

"Aber Professor Snape!Was habe ich den falsch.."

"Schweigen sie Granger.Es ist nicht nötig mit ihnen über meine Notenvergabe zu diskutieren.Was hier nicht mehr als Müll und Schutt ist entscheide immer noch ich und bei ihnen ist dies definitiv der Fall.Wenn sie eifrig lernen können sie eventuell noch etwas bis zu den Sommerferien rausreissen,doch ich glaube es kaum.Sie sind einfach..wie soll ich sagen...TALENTFREI!!...in den Künsten der Zaubertränke ist es einfach ungenügend alles in Büchern nachzulesen und zu strebern.Präzision und Konzentration sind die Gebote dieser Kunst."

Hermine starrte ihn an,sie spürte die Tränen in sich hochsteigen.

Kämpf Hermine ,kmpfe!-Er darf dich nicht weinen sehen.

Krampfhaft schluckte sie die Flut der Tränen hinunter.

"Ich danke Ihnen,Professor Snape!Ich gehe jetzt besser." Sie blickte zu Boden.

"Nein!"

"Nein?"

"Nein!"

"Sir ich verstehe nicht?",Hermine sah verwirrt drein.

"Habe sie mal einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen Miss Granger?Ich würde meine Pflichten als Aufsichtsperson verletzen liesse ich sie jetzt alleine gehen.Sie werden schön hier warten bis ich alls weggeräumt und meine Unterlagen verstaut habe.Dies ist leider notwendig da Peeves auch vor meinem Büro nicht halt macht!"

"Sir..kann ich vor der Tür warten,bitte", sie biss sich bereits auf die Lippen um die Tränen im Zaum zu halten.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

"Meinetwegen.Aber wehe sie rühren sich vom Fleck,ich werde sicher nicht nach ihnen suchen!Gehen sie jetzt,ich muss ihre Sauerrei beseitigen."

Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.Kaum hatte sie Snape den Rücken zugewannt rannen ihr die Trännen das Gesicht herunter.Sie schloss die Kerkertür hinter sich, und krallte ihre Hand in die kalte Steinmauer.Wieso tat er ihr das an.Ihr war klar gewesen dass kein Ohnegleichen dabei rauskommen würde.Schliesslich war sie nicht in Slytherin,und jedes andere Haus war somit automatisch benachteiligt.Doch damit hatte sie auch nicht gerechnet.Der Trank war ihr so gut gelungen.Er musste sie abgrundtief für das was sie getan hatte verabscheuen.Eine andere Erklärung hatte sie nicht.Letztendlich würde dieser lächerliche Wunsch noch ihre Abschluss Note kosten.

Die Kerkertür öffnete sich und Hermine wischte sich hektisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte auf den Boden damnit Snape ihr esicht nicht sehen konnte.

"Los.Gehen sie schon ich hab nicht ewig Zeit."

Immer einen Schritt hinter ihm folgte Hermine Snape durch die Korridore.Sie sprachen kein Wort.

Unerwartetherweise unterbrach Snape die erdrückende Stille.

"Wieso haben sie geweint?"

Hermine blieb ruckartig stehen-dem Mann entging wohl gar nichts,dennoch war sie peinlich berrührt.

"Ich habe nicht geweint Sir.",ihre Stimme war fester als erwartet.

"Natürlich haben Sie.5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unverschämten Lügens"

Na toll!

"Sind sie von ihrem Prüfungs- Ergebnis enttäuscht.?",stichelte er...sie gingen nun weiter.

"Wieso?Dafür dass ich Gryffindor bin und sie küssen wollte ist es doch überraschend gut?!",Hermine hatte neuen Mut gefasst.

"Sehr witzig Granger-wirklich."

"Witzig Granger?-Das ist alles? Kein weiterer Punktabzug? Sind sie sicher dass es ihnen gut geht ,Sir?",das war nicht sie die dort sprach? Woher nahm sie sich diese dreiste Vertrautheit so etwas zu sagen?

Snape ging nun neben ihr und starrte sie von er Seite an.Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.Er hatte lange nicht mehr gelächelt.Ausgerechnet dieses besserwisserische Gryffindor Göhr war ein solches Amüsement für ihn.

"So angriffslustig heute Nacht Missy?"

Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an doch als sie sah dass er lächelte,lachten sie beide laut auf.

Snape ,wohl eher schockiert dass seine Lachmuskeln noch funktionierten,fing sich augenblicklich wieder und ging stumm neben ihr weiter.

Er fühlte sich wie in seiner Jugendzeit als er nach einem Date seine Freundin nach Hause brachte.Nur brauchte er diesmal keine Angst vor dem Vater des Mädchens haben der hinter dem Vorhang lauerte.Doch diesmal würde es ja auch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis geben.Er würde sie ja nicht zum Abschied küssen.In Gedanken stellte er sich diese Szenerie vor.Doch sogleich fühlte er sich von sich selbst ertappt.Betroffen blickte er an die Portraits die den Korridor zierten.

Sie waren nun am Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen.

Sie blieben stehen.

"Danke für's bringen..", Hermine lächelte ihn snaft an.Sie sah wunderschön aus.

"Für bitte-was?"

"Fürs bringen-Dass sie mich "Nach Hause" gebracht haben.Das sagt man in der Muggelwelt so wenn ein Junge ein..."

"Mir ist der Gebrauch dieses Wortes durchaus bekannt Miss Granger,doch wie kommen sie darauf es in diesem Kontext zu verwenden?"

Hermine lief rot an.

"Es sollte witzig sein."

"Verstehe." Snape setzte zum Gehen an.

"Professor Snape?"

Er dreht sich langsam wieer zu ihr um-

"Hm?"-eigentlich wollte er nur noch schnellstens Weg von diesem Mädchen,ihre Anziehungskraft war aufeinmal enorm.

"Es tut mir leid wenn ich ihnen Schwierigkeiten gemacht habe."

"Sie meinen wegen dem Chaos im Kerker?Nichts für ungut, Miss. Aber sie vergessen dass Mister Longbottom meine Kurse besucht.Ich bin also an Chaos gewöhnt."

"Nein.Ich meinte eigentlich eher wegen dieser sache letztens.Das Desiratum.Ich wollte sie nicht in Unannehmlichkeiten bringen."

"Ah ich verstehe.Professor Dumbledore hat sie wohl auch wegen dieser Sache aufgesucht."

"Ja.Wissen sie,ich war selbst völlig überrumpelt.Bitte halten sie mich nicht für ein naives kleines Mädchen dass einem Lehrer nachschwärmt.Sir ich bin wirklich professionell genug um.."

"Miss Granger..." unterbrach er sie.

Sie blickte ihn an.Und wieder diese schwarzen Augen.Sie waren sogar noch Dunkler als die schwärze der Nacht die sie umgab.

"...um ehrlich zu sein.Ich hab keine andere Meinung von ihnen als vor diesem naja kleinem Intermezzo.Auch wenn diese ebenfalls nicht besonders löblich ist..."

Hermine schluckte.

Snape versuchte sich gekonnt aus der Affäre zu ziehen ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren.

"...Die ganze Situation ist ganz und gar lächerlich.Sie sind ja schliesslich nicht in mich verliebt,oder." Was sollte denn dieser dämliche Satz?Snape biss sich auf die Lippen.Wieso musste er denn diese doofe Phrase anhängen.Interesse?Unsinn!

"Oh nein,Sir nein.Ich glaube nicht."

"Wie sie _glauben_ nicht?!"

Nun wich sämtliches Blut aus ihrem Gesicht.Doch sie hörte in ihr Gewissen.Liebte sie Snape?

"Na das soll heissen ,dass ich eben glaube dass ich sie nicht liebe." Diese Antwort war mehr als ehrlich.

"Wie,-Sie wissen es nicht!!??" Nun war es Snape der leicht verlegen schien.

"Nein..also doch...aber eigentlich nein aber..oh Gott...." Hermine musste unwillkürlich die Augen verdrehen ...wie hatte sie sich erneut in eine solche Situation bringen können?!

"Wissen sie Miss Granger.Mir wird das nun doch zu albern.Also ich denke wir vergessen die ganze Sache einfach.Diese Desiratum Sache-es war eine grässliche Situation.Für Sie sicher auch."

Mach dass du hier weg kommst Severus!

"Grässlich?" flüsterte Hermine?Sie spürte wie ihre Kehle wieder austrocknete und alle Flüssigkeit in Richtung Augen trieb.

Gott, was hatte er gerade nur wieder gesagt!!?

"Nein das haben sie falsch verstanden.So meinte ich das nicht.Natürlich nicht grässlich aber.."

"Gute Nacht Professor Snape.Vielen Dank für ihre Mühe."

Die Tränen flossen nun.

Hermine war geschockt.Sie hatte mal wieder alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und er hatte taktlos auf ihr herumgetreten.

Sie wandte sich ab.Sie wollte nur noch weg.Doch plötzlich hielt Snape sie am Handgelenk zurück.Sie drehte sich nicht um.Sie spürte nur seine Warme Hand und die unendliche Kraft darin.Seine andere hand fasste sie nun an der Schulter und drehte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich um.Hermine wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Er lies ihre Schulter nun los und seine Hand wanderte nun zu ihrer Wange.Zärtlich wischte er ihr eine Träne weg, streichelte ihre Wange mit der Hand und hob leicht ihr Kinn an.Sie blickte nun direkt in seine Augen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren....Sie konnte gar nichts,vorallem nicht denken.

Die gesamte Situation verzauberte sie.

Langsam zog er ihr Gesicht auf sich zu.Hermine schloss die Augen,als sie seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte.Es war komplett anders als in ihrer Wunsch Vorstellung,dennoch war es so vertraut als hätte sie ihn schon tausend mal geküsst.

Langsam erwiderte sie den Kuss.Und ihre Zungen tanzten gemeinsam.

Als Hermine glaubte ihr würde die Luft knapp lies sie von ihm ab,und lächelte ihn an.

"Das war doch nicht wieder so ein Wunsch,eine Halluzination oder? Ich hab wirklich nicht an so etwas gedacht,Ich schwörs dir...Ihnen!!!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue doch lächelte dann.....

"Du vielleicht nicht,aber ich..."

TBC


End file.
